Living on the Frontline
by HannahVintage
Summary: BEING REVISED! Jasper is a soldier in WWII where he comes across an eye catching nurse, Alice. There relationship grows through time, testing the strength of their love.Humans at first...
1. Bastonge

JPOV

The rumble of explosives shook the snow covered ground beneath me as I buried my face deeper into the lapels of my jacket. It was probably minus zero degrees here in the Ardennes forest. The wind was the worst as it affected everyone due to our lack of proper clothing. Apparently the regular issued military jackets that were designed for milder climates would cut it. At the moment I was in my foxhole with my buddies Luz and Guarnere who were also in the 101st Airborne, 506th Regiment, 2nd Battalion, Easy Company. We were assigned to hold the frontline in Bastogne, Belgium.

Our unit once held over 200 men but from the time we landed at Normandy to being stuck here we had only seventy men left, almost all with at least one injury. Every single man here hated the living crap out of being here but we were closer because we had to band together to survive without proper ammo, food and clothing. I mean seriously we didn't even have enough ammo to shoot back at the Germans!

Life here was like a twisted froze over hell. Living under such harsh conditions we could not even muster a fire to warm ourselves for one precious second. The Germans across the field were constantly watching us like hawks so lighting a fire was out of the question.

So now trying to stay warm in our foxhole Luz asks a question that even I cannot answer "How the hell did we get here?"

* * *

**So yes I have re written this and I will continue to. Please if you are reading this for the first time do not keep going. Notify me if you review so I may contact you when the next chapter is also revised-trust me you will thank me haha**

**Alright don't frett Alice will be coming in the third chapter and from there it gets more into their relationship!!**

**Please take the time to review if you get the chance. It really means alot and I need some for assurance that I should keep revising and finish it haha**

**Thanks**

**Hannah ;)  
**


	2. Causalities On The Rise

JPOV

No one could really answer because we hated to admit the fact that we knew exactly why. WE had volunteered, WE had gone through the training; WE had willed each other to as result of being here. The country was attacked so it was expected that its citizens would respond to Uncle Sam's call. But as time progressed and as we went through more victories and defeats we found the real reason we fought. It was for the man next to you that had become your brother over time and you surly did not want to let them down.

Brought back to reality by the panicked voice of his buddy he heard him screech "I can't feel my finger!" We had all simply replied that no one could feel anything. But our medic Doc Roe thought that it was more of a concern so he quickly jumped into our cozy foxhole to look at his finger. Even though the hole was small because Luz, Guarnere and I were already in it I could not complain of the extra warmth.

"Shit" Roe muttered as he got a better look at the blue finger. "Alright since you are already numb I don't have to give you any morphine seeming is I doubt you would notice…" Roe contemplated to himself.

"Wait, wait Doc what do you…" Skip said suspiciously. But before he could question any farther Roe's arm swung from Skip in one swift movement pulling along something in his hand. A disgusting rip followed and a long string of curse words flowed from his mouth yelling "My fucking FINGER!"

And that's when I saw it. His purple and blue finger sitting in my lap. I slipped into a daze as I watched Roe quickly wrap up his hand with gaze in one swift movement. My mind was suddenly thrown back to the small town in Carentan that we seized on D-Day.

FLASHBACK

All I wanted was to leave this horrid place behind. At the moment I was jogging out of the city limits in Carentan, my only sense was the metal of my 90 pound back pack digging at my sides at each of my strides. As I was departing the demolished city out of the corner of my eye I spotted an SS officer struggling to his feet at the entrance of an alley. I halted to catch the man's tortured eyes but we were both awoken to the fact it was still a war zone so we both drew our pistols from our sides. But as we both pulled the trigger we found that both our guns were jammed. I looked up trying to clean it out with tremors running through my body.

At that moment I knew I would die alone…my biggest fear. My head snapped back up at the fumbling officer still trying to get his Lugar to work as I thought quickly. Rapidly I unclipped one of my last grenades and chucked it at the enemy.

He had no time to throw it back before it blew up in his hand. The shock of the blast had me thrown back by the sheer force of the explosive before I slumped against an empty ration box. I was covered in both our bloods and as I wiped away some from my face I looked down in my lap to see the officer's bloody finger. Later that day I eventually found my company but I knew somehow that I was changed. It was my first affirmed kill.

End of Flash Back

Afterward Skip was still complaining about his finger and since Guarnere was short tempered he quickly shut him up by hitting him over the head with his bayonet to put him out for awhile. Guarnere was so happy with himself that he wore a cheesy grin for the rest of the night. I burrowed further into the dirt slipping into a restless slumber.

I awoke to the sound of German .88's whizzing over my head. Bark flew onto my face as I heard an ear splitting blast as trees were being destroyed by German artillery. We all peered out from our hole to see the lightening sparks fly through the forest. While this was happening others were still scattering over the forest floor to find shelter. Suddenly there was a sharp pain in my arm and I saw that some tree shrapnel was lodged in my skin.

I shrank back into the hole and tried to stop the bleeding with my hand. As I was doing this a scream rang out and before Guarnere and I could stop Luz he was out of the hole and running to the call for help. We trembled in fear until the explosives stopped so that we were able to get out. Running over to help some others shove a tree of a foxhole that contained a private we were all scrambling back a few minutes later at the sound of more explosions.

Luckily my training kicked in and I ran for cover with a guy named Webster, Guarnere nowhere in sight. Another hour later causalities were on the rise but luckily the Germans let up. Stumbling out I could only wonder were my best friends were. Thoughts ran through my mind asking such questions like 'What if they are dead? Injured?'

That's when I saw it. Both their bodies lay strewn across the burgundy snow. The snow was pure red and Luz's leg was about two feet from him while Guarnere's legs were twisted with shards of wood stuck in them. I felt my helmet fall from my hand as I took in the image.

Doc and Webster came running over with a stretcher to take them both to the jeeps to be transported to a makeshift hospital nearby. Really it was only an old Cathedral with a bunch of cots clustered in it. Webster seeing my face invited me to go along with them for a while. I knew the real reason was because he wanted me to keep my spirits up high by leaving there for a few hours. _What an improvement. _

The whole bumpy trip to the hospital kept me in a half muted dream like state. I promised myself I would stay there to make sure that they were okay then I would return to that supposed 'place' although I preferred to call it my own personal hell.

**Hey so this chapter is also revised and I hope you enjoy it more!! xD it was pretty crappy before **

**So...tell me what you think**

**Alice will be in th enext chapter with some Jasper/Alice love...hehehe  
**


	3. Just a nurse in Bastonge

APOV

Sickness and the smell of blood wafted around this very gloomy place. I was a volunteer nurse here in Bastogne. I was a whopping five one with pure black hair that was naturally straight to my shoulders. Sadly that was it, a plain old girl from Ohio. I had only been here for two weeks and I hated this place with a passion. Everyday a constant flow of injured or dead men coming to the crumbling cathedral.

It was the only standing building in the whole town that not only housed the injured GI's but also all eight nurses and doctors employed at the hospital. I felt so helpless when some poor boy would come in with a hit to the throat, hardly seventeen years old and was doomed to die. We could only hold the inevitable by comforting them and try to stop the bleeding.

There was a commotion at the front door signaling me into action. But by the time I found my way through the complicated corridors two nurses Lane and Olivia were already tending the two men. I should not even call them men as most could not even buy a beer. I sighed and did a quick check around the main sector of cots to find it was relatively calm besides the ordinary groan or shift in a cot.

I roamed outside to catch some fresh air that seemed nonexistent in the stuffy cathedral. A man with his face in his hands was sitting on a stool right outside the hospital so I decided to join him- I guess it was just my nurse nature. I flipped over another stool and placed it next to him, placing my hands in my lap.

I watched part of his face that was still visible and unconsciously memorized the fine structure of his bones to the pale tint of his skin. He slowly looked up almost painfully to meet my brown orbs that looked backed at him with hidden pity. I had gotten used to these men's haunted faces although there was a difference in his.

I smiled up at him sympathetically. He smiled back before his eyes glazed over in confusion because of his shaking hands. Before he could ask what was happening I quickly explained that he most likely had post dramatic war stress. His eyebrow's furrowed and a look of pure concentration placed his features…I had to admit that he looked pretty cute with that face.

"Alice" I said thrusting my hand out to him.

"Jasper" he proclaimed with a huge smile. "So what's a pretty girl like you doing in hell?" he said sarcastically. I sighed.

"I wanted to help" I said simply, not really wanting to tell him my soap opera story. He laughed and murmured "I wish I could say that with such sincerity" For some reason besides for the fact that his unruly golden brown hair and amazing bone structure was hot, I felt a weird attraction to him.

I could not explain the urge I felt to grab a hold of him and beg him to stay here.

"When are you leaving to go back to the front!?" I said with such urgency and flirtyness that I embarrassed myself. _Alice! You cannot fall for him so quickly; you are practically throwing yourself at him!_ He laughed a high laugh that was so cute that I hitched my breath when I looked at his sparkling green eyes.

"Well I am going to be visiting here often to check on some of my buddies until they are sent back to the states." I know it was bad to think this but I mentally smiled because the chances were slim to be "evacuated. I thought his eyes stop glittering for a second but was quickly returned to normal as he said "And maybe we could do this again."

I blushed a tomato red after I had been staring intently at him to focusing my attention to my hands that were carefully placed in my lap. But it was hard not to stare into those sparkling green eyes and to see the contrast to the bleak surroundings.

"To bad there is no proper place to go out…you know what? Meet me here in two days, I will have a surprise." Now it was his time to blush.

"Sure" I squeaked finding it hard to talk at the moment. My heart was about to burst with joy at the prospect of spending more time with him and the fact he wanted to spend time with me. He rose up putting his helmet on loosely on his head. He winked at me and jogged off to an empty jeep nearby.

As he put it in ignition another soldier, Webster, came running out of the hospital flailing his arms and cursing at him while he chased the jeep. Jasper was laughing hysterically and grudgingly slowed down to let the other man to get on. It earned him a slap upside the head that made me giggle.

Then I heard Ryan, one of the doctor's call for me from the entrance. I got up with renewed and happily skipped back to the Cathedral. The prospect of meeting Jasper again could fuel me through these dark and gloomy days until I saw him again.

* * *

**I just revised this so tell me what you think! Aw some Jasper and Alice love yay!!**

**Please Review**

**Hannah ;)  
**


	4. It's Post Dramatic War Stress

**ok ok i know this is just in Jasper's point of view of when they meet but i still think it is important so ya.**

**JPOV  
**

Once we got there two nurses and a doctor came running out to meet us at the sound of the jeep. As

they took Luz and Guarnere off I couldn't help but look. I instantly regretted it. There tangled bodies

with dried blood made my stomach flip. I looked away quickly jumping out of the jeep behind Webster.

He knew I was friends with them and figured I did not want to see the surgery. So he slightly gave me a

nod to give me permission to wait outside. I smiled gratefully and sauntered over to a random stool

outside of the Cathedral. I took off my helmet and put my face in my hands, thinking that this would

take me back home. But when I closed my eyes all I could see was there tangled bodies in the snow. The

sound of a chair being scrapped against the rubble snapped me out of my trance. I slowly looked up to

see a beautiful young women (around my age) staring at me with light brown eyes. Her mouse brown

hair was pulled back with a blue bandana. Her porcelain skin was pulled into a frown as she examed me.

My eyes shifted from the angel in front of me to look at me shaking hands. They had been doing this lately but only mildly hurt. Before I could ask the women answered

"Its post dramatic war stress" she explained.

"O" was all I said sheepishly.

"Alice" she introduced herself. I told her my name and was followed by an awkward silence. I asked her

what she was doing here and as I watched I noticed how it looked like she was having an inner battle of

what to say.

"I wanted to help "she said so simply. I felt easily jealous of how she could answer so simply. God I felt so

attracted to her for some reason. It was an odd feeling but I did not mind.

"When are you leaving?!" she almost yelled with urgency. I just laughed because she seemed so worried

that I would leave to soon.

"Well I will be back here to check on my buddies, and maybe we could do this again." I felt myself

blushing and I fully knew that I was taking a huge jump by asking her this. Once I said this I doubted that

she would say yes. Maybe it was because I was never a lady's man or she would think that I was some

kind of creep that would just sleep with her and run.

"Sure" she replied although she said it so low I could hardly hear her. Trying to act cool I decided that I

would leave were we would go a mystery and also to make sure that I did not sit there and talk like a

bumbling idiot. I told her I would meet her in a few days. She smiled and I laughed and ran over to our

jeep. I started off going full speed when I heard Webster's faint cursing coming from the cathedral. I

grudgingly slowed down and let him hop on earning myself a whack over the head. As I drove off I heard

Alice's sparkling laughter coming from the Cathedral. I smiled to myself as I started to plan the next

time I would meet this angel in hell coming to save me.

:) Hope you liked it!I don't know when i will update again so ya. Thxs for you who reviewed, or put me on storyalert!


	5. SORRY! CAN'T HEAR YOU!

JPOV

As we were heading back to where are unit was in the forest, Webster and me shared an awkward silence

because he did not know whether to tell me there condition. I really did not want to know. Once we got

into the small clearing Webster and I jogged back over to an empty foxhole. Almost as soon as we got in

there he swiftly turned around to stare at me and then we started making passionate love, (JK JK JK! LOL, sorry could not help it!)

"So, Jasper come on we have to talk" he almost whined. He was like our company's big brother.

"Well there is this nurse" I started out a little embarrassed knowing that I was probably the only guy here

that was not obsessed with girls. He grinned cheekily nudging me

"O I see so when were you two getting together "he offered suggestively.

"Hey! I find that very offensive to the women!" I pretty much yelled in his face. I had to stand up for her.

"O that's right because you are one!"he said laughing hysterically at his little joke. This went on for awhile

until Winters jumped in our hole next to us.

"You know Jasper if you kill him we would not have a medic." Winters chuckled.

"Yeah well I bet that he would love to visit the Cathedral again bec..."I put my hand over his mouth to

make him shut up. He tried to lick it but I hissed his punishments under my breath.

Becoming serious again Winters asked us the question we all had been avoiding.

"How bad are they?"

"Well as far as I know Guarnere's lost his right leg for good and Luz well we think he will pull through.

Although, if, I mean when he makes it he will be paralyzed from the waist down for all his youthful life."

He said truthfully.

I knew that it could have been a lot worse. They could be well you know. Winters patted my shoulder and

headed back over to his own hole for the night. We sat there for a long time just watching the snow fall.

I finally decided to tell him about Alice and how I had no clue what to do for our first date.

"What should I do on our first date?"I asked bluntly.

"Well you know you could…"he started winking at me.

"LA LA LA, NO NO NO, I AM SORRY I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"I screamed while covering my ears. Around us I

could hear the people near us laughing at me, they also knew how Webster could be so blunt. That

night there was hardly a noise from the other side of the field. There was a calmness that came to us all

but especially me because I spent my first night in four years dreaming only happy thoughts.

I felt trapped. I could not breathe. What's happing heard this huge rumble to find… (**And just to let u know I was going to stop right here but I know how annoying it is so ya). **

Webster. That little asshole weighed a ton. He had fallen on top of me during the night and was now

resided on my thigh. Toye came over looking at us from the top of the hole and as I quote saying 'Now

let's not get to intimate right now or your you know, will fall off with this weather' Meany. I flipped him

off making sure he got the picture. He just chuckled and walked away breaking open a new cigarette

pack. I shoved Webster off from me and started to climb up when I heard something. O God, you have

to be kidding me! He was now in fetal position not only sucking his thumb but talking in his sleep. That's

Webster for you. I knew if it told anyone this though he would probably kill me. I severely wanted to go

back to the Cathedral and see Alice but I knew she would be busy. And there was also the problem of

that I HAD NO FUCKING IDEA WHAT TO DO FOR THE DATE WITH ALICE! I had only one more day to plan

and all I had was…. Well nothing. I mean we are in Bastogne, its fucking freezing, and there was no other

place besides the Cathedral and this lovely foxhole. I plopped down near some of the other guys that

were joking around while smoking.

I must have fallen asleep because I could only hear the faint sound of laughter. And that's when it

happened. I knew exactly what to do for our date! It hit me so fast; it was like a balloon that you had to

hold on before losing it. She would love it I just knew it. I got up fast brushing the snow that had

gathered on me, and yes it was so cold that I had already gone numb, running to the small clearing. Ryan

was loading some empty c ration boxes into the back when he saw me.

"Hey can I get a lift into town?" I almost pleaded.

"Yeah sure Jasper, just about to go."

Once I got on I realized something. I would have to see _them_. I don't know if I could handle it but I had to

be strong for Alice. Once we arrived I quickly hopped off and ran straight to the entrance of the

Cathedral. There I was meet by another doctor.

"O no please tell me there is not another one!" the doctor pleaded.

"No, no I was just wondering if I could barrow some things…"

**So i hope u liked it. I was going to put there date in their but i was like nah. Anyways i worked on this for most of my day resulting in **

**that i still have to do two essays by tomarrow and right now it is almost eleven. Plz review!And also thought it would be kinda**

**funny with some bonding time and his unit ya.  
**


	6. Confession!

APOV

I could not wait until I saw Jasper again! His face was like it had been plastered to my cornea so that I

could only see his handsome face. People around me noticed that I had a new vibe about myself and so

they preferred to hang around me. I was like a bright sun that this place yearned for. But what bothered

me the most was the suspense of not knowing what was going to happen. I had no clue what Jasper and

I were going to do on our 'date'. I really did not know him except for that his name was Jasper and he was

in the army. I mean for all I know he could be some creep just waiting to get me alone somewhere and

well you know. And what was even more nerve racking was that back at home I had never gone on a

date, had a first kiss or anything. I focused on my studies and was more interested in a nice book under

an apple tree.

As the next day came to a close I was exhausted. I trudged upstairs into one of the cry rooms were Lane

and I slept. The other nurses slept in the ones next to us while the doctors went farther up into the

attic. (It was clean and everything and had exceptional beds). As for our room there was a queen sized

bed, a small wooden dresser, and a circular stained glass window. I quickly got on my pure white night

gown after washing my face with melted snow. Lane was already fast asleep when I climbed in bed.

By morning I had found the courage to tell Lane about Jasper and share my nerves. Today Victoria had

my shift so I did not have to worry about rushing this morning. I sat up feeling my hair plastered to the

side of my face._ Great._ Lane was starting to stir so I decided to wait for her to awake. Once she awoke

she quickly scanned my face. She knew something was up and gave me a small nod to tell her. I decided to just tell her, lay it all out for her to see. I could trust her…I think.

"Well there is this guy I met…." I was having second thoughts about telling her because I did not want

her to think less of me. But before I could make a conscious descion I blurted out "his name is Jasper and

he is really cute and and yeah". I had to take a deep breath, while averting my eyes. She squealed

pulling me into a huge hug. Okay so this was not the exact reaction I thought I was in for but I welcomed

it with open arms. I then proceeded to sound like a complete idiot by saying "But I have no clue what to

do or anything!" I started sobbing.

"O Alice this is great! Don't be afraid I won't tell anyone and I will help you with whatever. "She said in a

rush to calm me. Her words comforted me to know that someone cared for me. Lane's eyes suddenly

widened and at the same moment she started jumping up and down on are bed.

"We have to pick out a dress for you! It has to be perfect!" Lane had always been a fanatic for clothes

and was rubbing off on me. She grabbed my wrist dragging me over to her trunk and started rummaging

through it. We really did not bring many 'pretty' clothes because we had no use for them. Although it

looked like Lane had been waiting for this occasion for a while. It was stocked with dresses of all colors

as well as shoes that were crammed in there. After a few curses and half the clothes on the floor she

pulled out a beautiful golden dress with a beaded corset. I squealed involuntarily and quickly ripped off

my own clothes eager to but on this elegant dress. _Damn I was really starting to become her._ Lane zipped

it up and then came in front of me to see how it fit. She gasped but did not say a word. Instead she

pushed me over to a half broken full mirror so I could see myself. I looked amazing. That was all I could

say. It fit my curves nicely and hugged my chest perfectly. I looked over at Lane's approving gaze and

knew I could wear it.

Once our excitement went down I told her more about Jasper and how we were going on a date tonight.

Although through the joy she did scold me for not telling her sooner. We quickly got redressed into our

work clothes and headed downstairs. The whole time there if I would look up from a patient Lane would

be there talking about my hair and how to make it look amazing for tonight. I was jittery all day, a million

questions going through my head. What if he did not come, was he a creep, would this go anywhere? All

these questions kept me jumpy all day until my shift was over. I also noticed something different with

one of our doctors who seemed to be coming in and out constantly. O well! Just the thought that my

angel would be here tonight kept me from the fact that I was not an Ohio but living on the frontline.

**Hey people so r u exicted about there date?huh huh?OME the Twilight dvd is coming out soon! Anyways i would like to thank you guys for**

**reviewing the last two chapters but i would like to send a shout out to Realynn8!Thanks so much for your review as well as Sierra Swan!**

**Also make sure to check out Alice's uniform dress but pretend it is a little more dirty. I don't know when i am updating becasue school**

**is a . Please Review!!!=)  
**


	7. The Date!

APOV

Tonight was finally here! Lane was right in our room exactly after her shift. She attacked me with

perfumes and makeup as well as a curling iron. (**Blah blah blah I know they have no electricity!) **First I

took a bath making sure all signs of blood were gone. As soon as I stepped out I was wrapped in a cozy

robe and was towed over to the old vanity that everyone shares. Lane quickly put my hair up in curls around

my face insisting that I take off my pink headband. Then after applying for what felt like two tons of make

up on my face it was time for the dress. Lane helped me into it because it was made from very fragile

material. She than rummaged through her trunk again to pull up some polished mahogany brown lace

up boots. They would help because right now my stockings weren't doin' much on this old wooden

floor. After getting in my outfit I opened my drawer to find my silver and golden crested flower pin. It

was the most expensive thing I owned. Actually my grandmother gave it to me before she passed only a

few years ago. Lane came behind me and placed it in my hair putting a few bobby pins to insure its

place. I gracefully sauntered over to the mirror, I gasped. My eyes grazed over my skinny body that the

golden dress hung off of. Lane and I started to jump up and down because of all the excitement and my

new transformation. My watch was starting to go off telling me that Jasper would be here!

Lane was already a step ahead having her face plastered to the window. I rolled my eyes because she

didn't even know what he looked like. Although I had said enough to probably get a good idea of his

appearance. I carefully kneeled down by the window with her, peering out at the coming dark. That's

when I saw him. The spade gave him away that was on top of his helmet. At the sight I zoomed down the

stairs and to the entrance. Their he was, clean shaven and what looked like to be more suitable

clothes. (This was only a wool coat that must have been the major's.) He paused as he was carelessly

walking around. His eyes scanned down my body and rested on my upper half for a moment too long. I

blushed and looked down at my boots.

"You look amazing" he stuttered. I laughed and said the same.

"Shall we?" he asked in a southern accent giving me his arm. Before we even got to take a step I heard a

squeal, apparently he did to. We both looked up at my window to see Lane's face compressed against

the thin glass. We both looked at each other and then burst into laughter. Once we calmed down Jasper

started leading me back to the cathedral. I gave him a questioning gaze but all he did was pull me faster.

What were we going to do in this hell hole? He led me near one of the staircases, and yes I was still

preserving my dress by hitching it up to a very embarrassing height. I could not help but notice that Jasper

kept on glancing at me all the while. As we climbed I smelled this aroma of candles, and _hot _food!

"Alright now trust me. Close your eyes and hold on to me." he said grinning at the last part. I did as he

said placing my hand even tighter around him and closed my eyes. I only had to take a few more steps

until I heard Jaspers sweet voice telling me to stop. _God I loved his voice and his beautiful mouth and _

_those….snap out of it Alice!_ I slowly lifted my eyelids to see a candle light attic that had been

transformed into what looked like a scene from a fairytale. Instead of a hard wooden floor, it was now

layered in blankets and pillows. The room was dimly light by the candles but gave it a romantic feel. And

there in the center was a feast laid upon the blankets. I starred at this amazing sight, my mouth

hanging open. I knew that was not lady like but I mean come on a soldier and a nurse in a cushioned

and very quiet place together? This was far from lady like. He laughed at my expression and took my

hand. I unknowingly moved with his movements. I blushed furiously even though Jasper had not taken

notice. Jasper fell back onto the blankets and I joined him. We lay like that for a while until he turned

his head and looked at me.

"What?" I asked dumb fondly. He laughed and again I could hear his southern accent. I was suddenly

interested in…well everything about him.

"So where are you from?"I started. He grinned and I was sure that this was going to be a good night.

"Texas and you?"

"Ohio, now come on let's talk more about you!" I know I sounded a little girlish but whatever.

We talked for what seemed like only two minutes but were more around two hours. The food was

surprisingly great and so far I had managed not to be permanently embarrassed. I felt really comfortable

with him and I had this odd connection with him that was hard to explain.

"You are so amazing." Jasper sighed making me come out of my trance too see him starring at me.

"Yeah well I was thinking the same thing about you" I said, blushing.

"I know this is probably the worst thing right now but I think we should get going" he stated looking

immidetly sad. I nodded and he helped me up. I did not notice how tired I was until now. I yawned

extremely loud and followed it with a laugh. In only a moment I was in the strongest arms

ever. Jasper held my bride style and I could not help notice how gentle he was with me. If I were to die

right now I would die happy. But happiness always ends like I found out.

"Here you are" he sat me upright, straitening me.

"Thank you so much I really appreciate it and I would love to this again if you want to and stuff…" I

managed in only one breath.

"I would be offended if I would not be able to see you again" he said chuckling. "Maybe in around two

or three days?"

I nodded in agreement. Before I could stop myself I got on my tiptoes and kissed Jasper on the lips. As

we kissed I could feel him match my smile. Once we broke it off we were panting loud.

"So see you soon?"I asked causally

"Maybe" he said using my voice tone also. He laughed and kissed me again. Then he jogged off down

the hall and to the stairway. I felt as though I could faint. And after this night I learned two things. One, I

was meeting Jasper in two days, and two is that I am completely in love with

Jasper Whitlock on the frontline.

**Yeah i kinow i have not updated in years but with school, my new found sickness that has been exeptionaly bad. Also becasue of **

**my procrastionation and i am a little bummbed about the reviews exept for my ever faithful reviewers i would like atlest only three**

**reviews before the next one.**

**Also some big drama is coming up in two more chapters!Like big drama!!! So yeah i will try to start it during vacation unless i have to**

**much homework during it o yeah! Happy April fools day also...**

**LOves**


	8. Bliss before the storm

APOV

When I woke up it was late in the day. For a second I panicked thinking I had missed my shift but on the

side table was a note telling me otherwise. I fell back in bed and thought about the wonderful night with

Jasper. He clouded my mind so that I could not think of anything else. Last night was probably the first

time since being here that I held pure joy. I could not believe that I was falling in love with a soldier! I

heard a knock at the door and more grudgingly got out of my warm bed. My stockings against the cold

wooden floor made me jump as I made my way over to the door. When I opened it there was no one

there so I did decided to head back. But as I was about to close the door, the color of red caught my

attention. I knelt down to see a red rose and a letter. Looking around the hall way I retreated back to my

room to read the letter.

I let out a small squeal and started jumping up and down._ My suspion that I was coming to be more like _

_Lane was true. Oh great. _As I looked it over again something in my mind sparked. Jasper said he did not

know how to write very well but was learning from a friend, which made that all the more sweet. (**Quick **

**note, the guy who was teaching him was Luz… but not anymore for obvious reasons). **The anticipation

was killing me. Just the thought that I would see Jasper again made me spas'. I know this sounded so

forward especially for me but I felt like we could be together forever. But I knew that was only a dream

that would never come true whether either of us wanted it or not. He was fighting in a war, and I was

just a volunteer nurse that would eventually go home. Who knows, maybe he could shot or something,

God forbid. And then I would get some disease here and I would be so weak to care for an injured

Jasper. I guess I would have to just live in the moment for now.

**Three Days Later**

Once I showed Lane the note she would not shut up about it. She would say the randomness things

about how to date when we would be treating a patient. I always just rolled my eyes as a reply. He left

another note saying that he was coming today and to meet him after my shift at eight. I had picked out

my dress for the date already. It was an off white, ruffeled, deep cut neck with matching elbow gloves.

After a long and grueling day of work I slowly made my way back. Since I was short in time I would have

to just get a cloth and wash the blood off. Seeming as Lane was not here because she had to make up

another shift I was alone to do me hair. I put it in a simple bun, but I thought it looked to plain so I put

on my pink headband. I hitched up my skirt and did one more check to make sure I looked suitable

before going downstairs. Once I was finally down the old chipped stair case I made my way over to the

cathedral door. I had to keep my dress up and my hands were getting tired from enabling it not to touch

the blood coated ground. I heaved open the huge doors to find a waiting Jasper with the most heart melting smile ever.

"I am at lost for words ma'm". I never knew he had such a good vocabulary.

"As the same". I said, blushing.

"Alice, let's move back inside for a moment" I just nodded and linked my arm with his. Once we got in he

twirled me around to face him.

"We were going to go for a small picnic but I am worried because of the zero degree weather affecting

you…so I thought quickly and now we are going back to the attic if that's ok with you?" he said hopeful.

He was so sweet thinking of me first. Like it really mattered were I was because as long as I was with

Jasper everything was fine by me. I voiced this and I instantly saw him relax. He lead me back up the

stairs and into the room. Everything was back where it was from the date, which meant Jasper must

have been working on this all day. As we walked in the room never ceased to amaze me with its

beauty. Although I could say the same about Jasper. He got on the blankets and looked up at me with

pleading eyes. I laughed and without ruining my dress, sat on his lap. He fell backwards and I was in his

arms.

"I think that was the longest three days I have ever expirenced" he said grimily.

"I could say the same" I replied.

We sat in silence but not an awkward one but more of a blissful one. He started kissing me and it was

heavenly until I could not take it any longer. I was having these horrific thoughts about what would

happen to me and Jasper. I knew I could not stay here forever but he might. Just the thought started

sending me into hysterics. Losing Jasper would be the most awful thing that could happen to me.

"Alice, honey what's wrong!?" he begged.

"I...I... I CAN'T LOSE YOU JASPER!" I screamed, burying my face in his chest.

"Sh... we will never be separated" he said comforting. Suddenly I had this overwhelming urge. I wanted

him, I needed him. I grabbed his face with my small hands and brought our lips together. Instead of

pulling back like I thought he would Jasper kissed back with much more fierceness. He laid me on my

back and started kissing up my neck. I think he realized the dilemma and also wanted to get away from it.

He looked in my eyes to get permission… and just the slight nod was all he needed.

**Yeah!Alice and Jasper together!!Ok there is her outfit on my next chapter you are all going to have to bear with me**

**becasue it is filled with drama. OME thxs so much pixiedancer22 for your awesome reviews that tottaly made me day. Once**

**i read them i got hyper and started writing more.O and one more note: i decided that i will not have a lemon in the story BUT i **

**was thinking that i would write a separte one shot about that later becasue i realy did not want to put it in the plotline. I also need time**

**to write it becasue knowing me i will have to do around ten copies to do it right so ya. I don't own Twilight or Band of review and i will update faster!  
**


	9. Danger Zone

**Ok readers plz don't kill me! This was an extremely rough chapter for me to write, but please enjoy and bear with me.**

_It's not fair, it's not fair, help me come up for air  
Oh How's this happening to me? It feels so lonely here_

_We are in a mess, a Danger Zone  
What will happen next? You never know  
We are in a mess,a Danger Zone  
What will happen next? You never know_

_~Gwen Stefani's 'Danger Zone'_

JPOV

I don't think there was another man out there right now that is feeling just as great as I am. Although

really I don't know what came over me. Never would I ever think about sleeping with a women unless I

was married. Of course this got me my fair share of teasing from the company. Luz and Guarnere had

been evacuated and were in England somewhere. They both lost their right leg but besides that just the

wear and tear of the winter conditions. I did not think of them as often because Alice invaded all my

thoughts. Even though life here on the frontline was horrible Alice seemed to make everything okay. I

snuck away from the line as often to visit her. Although Webster guessed it already but usually covered

for me when I was gone. Lt. Winter's was also starting to catch on but made no intention of bringing the

topic up. But in a lighter subject, I had learned much about Alice. For one her last name was

Brandon, she was from Ohio and was an only child. She had a very close knit family but had been falling

apart for a while now. They started disputing and that was another reason why she came here, to get

away from the drama. Yeah because there is no drama here at all.

**Three weeks later**

I was in my foxhole at the time when news that the German's where placing their final big blow on us

an a attempt to break through our lines. We all had a great amount of faith and confidence that we would

be able to withstand them. This however was not the problem. The problem was that they had air

support even though there was fog. Our C-47s could not navigate as well under these extreme

conditions of fog. (The reason why we could not get new materials). They would hit us hard with all

they had in them which for all we knew could be under appreciated. We started to get ready by eating

our last meal for awhile and gathering all ammo and TNT. Another more personal problem was that Alice

and I had plans. I guess we would just have to go the night before the supposed attack was to happen. I

knew I could just go over there because I had literal memorized her schedule. It was around nine at night

so I decided that we could talk about what we could do later after this battle. Personally I thought it was

a scare but I dared not to say that. I started to jog over to where the jeep was when Webster popped his head from a hole.

"Hey man. So you goin over to see that nurse?" he asked.

"Yeah but I will be back before anything serious happens" I reassured him.

"What do you think about all this?"

"Um it's kinda hard to explain but we will talk about it later okay?"I was practically begging.

It was dark outside and I could hardly make him out anymore.

"Oh come on let's just talk or something" I knew he was nervous but he had to tough this out on his own.

A streaming sound whirled only a few feet away from Webster and me. After a moment the whole sky was

flashing with gunfire. The German .88s were running at a staggering rate. It looked like there was

lightening. Instinctively I ran and jumped into Webster's hole. I could hear the coming sounds of German

aircraft. The ground was shaking from the advancing tanks while the machine guns went off. They would

shoot at us and we would shoot at them. Then Alice popped into my mind amidst all the fighting. I

needed to get to her. The German aircraft would aim for a location like that. I leaped out of the hole

before Webster could ask and headed for the jeep. I jolted it to life, having on hand on the steering

wheel while the other one was keeping my helmet on. There was no need for lights because the sky

looked as though it was day. I accelerated until I was in the town. I paused after I turned the jeep off.

Above me were over fifty aircraft with bombs being shed to and fro. I dashed over to the corner, where

the cathedral was only a block away. _Okay Jasper you can see the cathedral and Alice is in it and fine_ I

tried to reassure myself. As if it went in slow motion I observed the most terrible thing in all my

experiences. I saw a bomb drop right on the cathedral and blow up into oblivion. I watched as it

disappeared not only the building but the occupant who held my heart. I knew she was gone. I could feel

this emptiness fill me that was too hauntingly familiar. But through all the turmoil I still had to go and risk

my life by making sure even when I knew it for a fact. There was a part of me that wanted her to be alive

but the chances were so slim I don't know why I even tried to dream about it. I dashed over to the ruins

of the cathedral were only a few arches stood. I looked on in revulsion until something pink caught my

eye. I slowly walked over to it, climbing over some rubble. I picked up the pink object to see that it was

indeed Alice's hair band.

**APOV (About a few minutes before the cathedral is hit)**

Everyone was panicking creating a tumult of casaus. We had just gotten word that the German lines

were making there last move and was accepted to put this place to injury without repair if that was

possible. This was also supposedly the danger zone because it was quite obvious that this was a place

where we housed injured soldiers. We started evacuating the patients, first the ones that could walk

and the others on stretchers would be right after. As I was leading a group out I saw in my dismay

hundreds of planes flying over letting bombs drop. The flashes made the sky light up as if it was day. And

the accuracy of their bombs was helping it keep this intense light from going out. At the moment I think

everyone knew that there was no safe place. But I lead the group out pushing it out of my mind. I

needed to do my job first. As I hurried back in I would say I got as far as the arch before an

earsplitting squeal went off. In only seconds I felt the whole cathedral feel as if bowing to them. The old

wood creaked and protested but collapsed. I could not move. Everthing went dark after that. I had felt a

huge stone hit me and that's it. When I woke only moments later I could not breathe. There was

something heavy on my chest, enabling me not to take a sufficient amount of air. As I opened my eyes I

was meet by a wooden plank that looked to be one of the ceilings. I tried to move my legs but a sharp

pain went over me. A huge bolder had smashed my legs and I was so shell shocked that I could not feel

it. I felt myself heading toward unconsciousness again, with the knowing that I was to die right here and

right now. I would never get to see Jasper again, never be able to talk or touch his beautiful hair.

Darkness was coming upon me and I prayed to God and for forgiveness of my sins. But as I was slipping a

huge weight was lifted off of me. I took in a deep breath to see what looked like an angel standing over

me. Before I could give my thanks he came down to my neck and bit it. A searing pain went through me

as I tried to scream out in pain. He carefully slipped my legs from the boulder and me into his arms. I felt

my pink headband fall back but i was in so much pain I did not give a bother. I started seeing red and fell

uncouiness against this strangers chest thinking he was an angel taking me to Heaven. And I knew that

this was what life was like on the frontline.

The damage is infectious, the confession is too late  
And how can I accept this  
How is this happening to me

~ Gwen Stefani's 'Danger Zone'

**hey so this was realy hard for me to write, emotionaly anyways. I kinda wished for more reviews until i got the next chapter up but i could not help it so i put it up. I will update when i get four reviews. The next chap is half way through so ya. And ok i know u all could care less but another example of how war affects people. My dad is a former marine and one of his buddies was so depressed by war that he tried to kill himself but did not succed so he is an a coma. So my dad and i are going to vist him but i mean war is just such a gresome thing that we realy need to respect all people that have been in combat.**

**Ok so i know long authours note but ya.**


	10. Inside I have lost

Your body gives  
But then holds back  
The sun is bright  
The sky is black  
Can only be another sign  
I cannot keep what isn't mine  
Your laughter it lingers on  
But you, you were almost gone

~Britney Spears's 'Shadow'

JPOV

I was in a dark abyss of miserable self hate. I kept replaying the scene when the cathedral blew up. If I

would have not talked to Webster for so long I would have been there before and got her out. But no,

my angel was gone forever. I clutched to her pink headband that I had found in the rubble were she was

supposedly buried, dead. I could not bear to think of it like that. Good news was that we had managed

to keep the line this meant that the war would be ending soon. But this date that I once yearned for

as did every man looked more like a death sentence. Some, no all the men were scared for life after

experiencing the most life changing affects. This meant that once we got home we would be going back

to a civilized place for civilized men. And after all we have done we were far from it. But to me I had

nothing to look forward to now. Alice, oh God just saying her name makes my heart ache. I mean frankly

if a German came right up to me with a Lugar I would not flinch as he would shoot me. I knew that on

the outside everyone wanted to go home but inside it was a whole different story. Nobody wanted to

say goodbye and separate to what was now are brothers. It was inevitable that we would go out of

connection. Back to the present fears, was that even though we did keep the line that did not mean we

could all just pack up and leave. There was still lingering Germans that we had to capture as well as

some irritable bases. As for the damage report here, only seven men died. When I found out for some

surprising reason I did not feel sad I felt nothing, numb. I missed Alice and all her beauty and kindness.

After the whole raid of the Germans everyone knew that I was in love with Alice the nurse but they also

knew she was gone. Although no one said anything I could tell they knew.

"Jasper! Jasper!" yelled Percontte. I rolled my eyes already knowing what this was about. I got up from

my hole and made my way over to his hole. His arm had gotten a big chunk out of it and of course he

was experiencing an eminence amount of pain.

"I'm here I'm here." I said hopping into the crowded hole with Muck and Percontte. I put my thoughts of

Alice behind me for now because I had to do my job. I was the only one who had the most medical

experience because our medic got blown up during the fight. I re applied the bandages on his arm while

for some reason he could not stop staring at me.

"Damn it Percontte why the hell are yous lookin' at me that way!?" I said because it was really bothering

me.

"No reason…Doc" he said plainly. I just sighed in response finally figuring out why he was doing that.

Once I finished I patted him on the back and ran back into my hole. He was acting strange because he

pitied me and my loss. I hated this treatment mostly for the fact that all of these men deserved the

sympathy and not me.

"Easy Company up and out! Over to the clearing, no ammo or guns!" Lt. Winters yelled. I grabbed my

helmet and I sprinted over to the clearing. There most of them were already surrounding Lt. Winters

and jogging in place to keep warm.

"Ok men, we have just gotten orders to head out because they can now get replacements in to take our

spots. We are heading back to England, BUT we will only be there for three weeks before we start to

invade Hitler's Eagle Nest. Yes, I know that you all want to go home but England will have to do. So be

ready by tonight to make room for the replacements and ready to move out, we got a long journey

ahead of us" the last part said grimly. All the men whooped praise at the bonus. They could all still be

together and be in better conditions like the fact of being on Allie territory, where they weren't out to

kill you. I guess I needed to be away from here to forget some more unpleasant memories as well as the

rest needed to. This place was starting to get to them and eat them alive. It would be healthy for all of

us if we changed our surroundings a bit. I went back to my hole and got out a C-ration. I carefully

nibbled on it while thoughts of Alice entered my mind once again, not that they left. I watched her

disappear and now she in spirit would watch me do the same. Never again would I love another women,

I promised myself for fear that I would be crushed again. God how I missed Alice so. I only wished to say

goodbye to her one more time. But this dream would be only one of disappointment. (**Or is it?)**

**Hey!So ya thanks for the nice reviews and thanks to Neji0395 who told me how to upload this chapter. Anyways i just wanted to**

**do a small chapter on Jasper's emotions about it all. The next chapter will be up in a few days. So with that please review and **

**thank all our troops!-becasue everyone knows they are awesome and they need respect!**

**LOves  
**


	11. Blood on the risers

JPOV

We were moving out from Bastogne to the forest of Foy before going back to England. We passed it in

our travels so we had orders to help secure there before heading home. The night was almost here so I

decided just to sit tight in my hole until we hooked up with Fox Company that held some of our new

replacements. I missed Alice every moment of my tiny existence. I still had her pink hair band with me

keeping it in an old ammo case that had the medical supplies. Since Doc Roe was gone I took over his

duty. All of us were trained basic medical treatment but apparently my skills were the most advanced.

My life had been turned around in only a second. Not only the time when the cathedral blew up but

when I volunteered to be in the airborne. Everyone around me seemed to be very careful at what they

said to me thinking they would hit a nerve. Of course I missed her and the wounds of my loss were still

raw that did not mean that I got extra treatment. While I was pondering the recent events of my useless

life Lt. Winters jumped in my hole. I knew out of everyone he was the most worried but it was only

natural for him. He has been with us since the drop into Normandy making a very odd connection of

understanding and brotherhood. Even when he kept rising in the ranks he still cared deeply for this

company and fully immersed himself in our problems.

"How yeah holding up Jasper?" he asked with a slight hint of fear in his voice. I could not show him my

depression so I forced out an acceptable response.

"Doing just fine, especially with the new news…" I trailed off running out of words to say to our beloved

leader.

"Good, good because even though we are going back to England the stop to Foy is very dangerous.

Rumor is that two companies have already been wiped out completely by German artillery there." He said seriously.

"Yeah but from what we have been through I doubt this obstacle will do much more damage" I said knowingly.

"Now that's the spirit I like…we will be moving out in about twenty minutes so pack up anything else you

got". With that he jumped out of my foxhole and sprinted back to his hole. I grabbed all my medical

supplies that I had laid out in my hole and decided to hang out with someone to pass the time.

Heffron my more closer buddy now and I sat in his hole playing cards. (He stole them while in Holland).

"Easy Company! Where moving out!" yelled an NCO. We grabbed what small things we had like helmets

and guns and went to the clearing. Once everyone was gathered we started off. We had to spread out

because if a .88 went off it would wipe out everyone and we had to have a good eye on our

environment. The trip would take two days on foot so we rested in a nearby town. It reminded me of

Bastogne and I internally shuttered. I think some of the men saw my immense amount of discomfort

and connected the dots of why I was acting this way. All I wanted to do was just get this over with as

soon as possible. We lodged in a hotel with half of its right side gone. We all packed into the rooms and

quickly fell asleep. I didn't though. I starred up at the ceiling from the floor where I was packed in on

both sides like a sardine. All my thoughts revolved around Alice, and I know that I loved her but I never

knew that I would be this depressed. I decided to go and take a walk to clear my mind with the more

preferable scent of gun powder.**(Sad that he has been in combat so long that he has adjusted himself to the scent of it..which is horrible)** I carefully stepped over the snoring bodies, some rolling around from

nightmares of war no doubt. The cool breeze soothed me after being cramped in such a small place. I

decided to do a loop around and then head back in. As I passed a dark alley two almost shinning under

the moon women appeared. There beauty was amazing and their skin was almost all the way white. I

thought I must be dreaming because surely there are no women besides Alice that would look as pretty

as that.

"Hello" one said seductively. The other one just watched me her eyes turning pitch black. Before I knew

it the girl who hadn't said anything dropped into a crouch. The other girl hissed at her but it was too

late. The girl literally pounced on top of me. I must be dreaming because no way in this real world would

this happen. She bit down hard on my neck and I felt a searing pain go through me. I tried to reach for

my gun but I was paralyzed by the pain. She kept sucking blood from my neck until I heard the other girl

screech and pull her off of me. The last thing I remember was the shock of being bitten and how much

pain I was feeling as I laid on the dirt alley- alone on **the frontline. **

**He hit the ground, the sound was "Splat," his blood went spurting high,****His comrades then were heard to say: "A helluva way to die!"****He lay there rolling round in the welter of his gore,****And he ain't gonna jump no more.****Gory, gory, what a helluva way to die,****Gory, gory, what a helluva way to die,****Gory, gory, what a helluva way to die,****He ain't gonna jump no more!****~Blood on the Risers****A origanal paratrooper song.****Wow that is a really depressing song. I will but the link up for it on my profile. You are lucky i did not put****up the rest of the lyrics...so anyways the next chapter will be in Alice's POV. I am trying my best with updates****so you will get the next chapter some time this week. Poor Jasper-dying alone, if you remember that in one****of his flashbacks in the early chapters it talked about his greatest fear-dying alone.=(  
****  
**


	12. Mix of grace with hasty movements

APOV (After the stranger found her)

I was so dizzy and in so much pain. Red blurred through my vision so I could not see anything. I tried to sit up but an excoriating

pain went through me. It felt like my veins where on fire. The blue flame was licking at me causing an agonizing burning sensation.

But as I lay on the ground I could not process why I was here or what was happening. After what felt like a year the pain started to

subside. I blinked my eyes open to see a wooden ceiling in high definition. I could see every crack and could see each cob web

dangling from the ceiling. Not only could I see but I could hear things I knew where far away. But the most surprising thing of all was

I could not feel any pain. Although I don't know why I would, besides the awful blaze of what went through me. I felt as though I

was forgetting something. (**Get it? Like in the Stephanie Meyer book of Eclipse she does not remember her past very **

**well...it's just a clue.) **I sat up in bed feeling sore but as I moved my legs I felt nothing. Just then a woman with bright red hair

poked her head in. When she saw I was awake she let herself in and sat at the edge of my bed.

"I was hoping you would wake up soon. Oh my I forgot to tell you my name. It's Victoria and you are?" Wow this could not get any

more stranger. This woman was all casual and stuff. She might as well ask if I was just visiting family or something.

"Um it's ah…" I blanked out. I had no clue what my name was. But something in my mind screamed, ALICE!

"Alice, now I hope you do not mind me asking but where am I?"

"My husband found you on the ah…side of the street here on the outskirts of Foy." What!? Why am I in Foy, out of all the places? How

come I cannot remember anything!?

"I know you must be confused judging by your expression. I know you will think I am crazy right know but do you feel in any way different?" she asked scanning me.

"Well everything is so intricate plus I can hear a mile away. And another thing is I can smell…blood?" the smell seemed too familiar

to me. Like I lived somewhere with a lot of blood. Before my mind I saw what looked like my hands pressing down on a wound that was gushing blood. Then I snapped back from this memory.

"I would hope so. I have been waiting for you to wake up…and I know you were in a lot of pain. It's because well you are different now." I was _different?_

"You are what most people would call you a…vampire." A what!? She must be crazy. This had to be some bizarre dream. But I did

have to question why I was in my current state. I mean it was a possibility that I could be a 'vampire'. I mean how else can you

explain these odd new enhancements? I gave her the nod to go on, intrigued at just what she was trying to say.

"I am a vampire as well as James my husband. The pain you felt was because he bit you only so you could live, of course. Then for

three days you transformed into a vampire. We have extreme power, and we mix grace with hasty movements. The humans do not

know of us and we hope to keep it that way." She said in one mouth full. _Me? A vampire? You know what I will play along with this _

_silly game for their sake, I mean they did save me. _

"Okay…I guess. So what do we do first? And why is my throat so sore?"I complained. _I would play along with this for the time being. I owed that to them. Then after I play this game I will get my barracks and split. _

"Well how about we get some fresh air and talk more about your change. Personally I think you are handling this very well…a little too

well." she whispered the last part but with my hearing it sounded like she was just talking. We walked out of the plain off white room

to a living room. It had a homey vibe to it and made it so inviting that you want to just curl up on the couch. She led me outside and

a new array of scents washed over me. It was snowing out so that everything was covered in about seven inches of white. I looked

worriedly over at Victoria who was twirling on top of the snow so carefully and without a coat! But as I stepped out fully into the cold

I only felt the breeze on me. I was not cold at all or at least I did not feel it. Suddenly I froze and my eyes gave the soldiers one

hundred yard stare. (**The stare is very common with people that have been or are in combat. I have seen it happen before **

**with my dad and it's really creepy. They are looking out at nothing that we can see but in their minds they are **

**reminiscing about something.) **In my head a flash of images went through. I only caught a little part of one picture because it

took me by surprise. It was dark out and a slit house of a man in was walking an alley way. **(Jasper when he decides to go for a **

**walk.) **I snapped out from this coming to the present but inside my brain I kept playing it over. I was sitting on the edge watching

all the outlines as though not to miss a detail. Still intrigued with this new information I focused on the images instead of Victoria's

talk about vampires. As we walked upon the snow, _I was guessing that either we were just that light or the snow was already packed _

_down. _That's when the most delicious smell smacked me right in the face. We had walked into Foy already and where near these

alleys and streets. I guessed I was so wrapped up in my thoughts I did not notice how far we got. The aroma smelled of blood from

somewhere in the alleyway we were next too. I saw a man that looked to familiar, his face glowing from the moon. It was him. The

man I had seen in my mind. Victoria saw my glances over at him so she started stalking over to where he was. I think she thought I

liked him like that, even though he was very handsome.

"Hello" Victoria said seductively. My throat was burning to the point where I could not control my thoughts. Unconscientiously I

crouched down like an animal and pounced…right at his neck. My 'instincts' on one side said 'get off this poor man!' but the other one

was just the opposite 'bite his neck to get to that amazing blood!'. I was so surprised by my actions but instead of getting off of him

I held down his struggling body and bent my neck to meet his. My surprisingly sharp teeth pierced his soft flesh and his blood filled

my mouth. Something was also coming out but I did not know what it was. As I sucked I could faintly hear Victoria gasp but I **could**

definitely feel her grip around me as she pulled me off of him. I was a monster! I had just jumped on some innocent man and killed

him! I took off not being able to process what had just happened. I left the thrashing soldier there in the dark alley to die and it was

all because of me. There was no doubt in my mind that I was a vampire. I never looked back as I ran from that horrific scene leaving behind that man on **the frontline.**

**He hit the ground; the sound was "Splat," his blood went spurting high,**

**His comrades then were heard to say: "A helluva way to die!"**

**He lay there rolling round in the welter of his gore,**

**And he ain't gonna jump no more.**

**There was blood upon the risers, there were brains upon the chute,**

**Intestines were a'dangling from his Paratrooper suit,**

**He was a mess; they picked him up, and poured him from his boots,**

**And he ain't gonna jump no more**

**Gory, gory, what a helluva way to die,**

**Gory, gory, what a helluva way to die,**

**Gory, gory, what a helluva way to die,**

**He ain't gonna jump no more!**

**~Blood on the risers~**

**Hey thank you for all the positive reviews!-Thanks sarah cate also. So with the story bom bom bom!!! What will**

**happen next!? Only you can find out by reviewing! lol anyways i want to clear somethings up. First Victoria **

**back then was nice...i mean she was only mean when they killed her mate..they did not say that she was a good **

**vampire before that. Oh the soldier stare is so cool but creepy. There eyes glaze over and everything. And one more thing**

**don't think the end is coming because trust me the drama has HARDLY started. Okay well have a great day!!**

**LOves  
**


	13. That man in my dreams well sort of

APOV (A few years later)

I Alice Brandon (I picked the last name) was a vampire that did not remember her past. I will never

forget my first kill though. I was with Victoria when I meet the most attractive, both blood and appearance wise,

man or from what I remember a soldier. After that my life went downhill. Horrified at what I had did I

promised myself that I would not take another human life. But at the time I could not accept the fact

that first of all, I was a vampire. I tried for years to convince people of what I was but it only got me in

deeper water. I also left Victoria and James because of my new found certain beliefs in preserving

human life. Instead I drank from animals as my alternative. But back to my story of why I am here. See

when I tried to explain to people about my vampirism they locked me in the loony bin. Well not

seriously of course but I had to talk to physiatrists and doctors who were convinced that I had gone nuts.

But then a family aka the Voltaire stepped in. They took me out and erased everyone's mind of any

remnants of my oh to close theory's. I was released and now I try my best to fit in with this world. I guess

you can call me a fashionista; I love anything to do with fashion. **(Mkay you should be catching on here, **

**her best friend Lane was all into clothes and she got that trait. That's why today she is all into fashion **

**and shopping…) **I live in Chicago right now in a high class condo where I run a small boutique from. And

as being a vampire apparently I can see the future. At night since I don't sleep I get these odd flashes of

the man I killed years ago but I can never see his face. My body started to shiver violently as tremors

went through my body.

_A man with blonde hair was sitting at a counter pretending to drink some coffee. He laughed and talked _

_a little to the waitress until she was satisfied. Then a small pixie girl walked in and hugged him. _Huh it

kind of looked like me. The next thing I saw was;

_A woman in nurse attire with a man holding her hands and laughing._

_Then a more recent looking couple sitting on a couch together._

I had to know who that was. I rescanned the vision and found that the first vision settings were familiar

to a café that I always pass on my way to the metro. I quickly got my coat, for style of course, and went

as fast as any human could to the café. I strode into the café called Les Mimosas. My dead heart could

have jumped through my throat if I really wanted it to. There on top of a stool sat a gorgeous blond

man who was talking to a waitress behind the counter. _The same one as in my vision. _I opened the glass

painted doors and strode in. I walked right up to him and placed my hand on his shoulder but only to be

greeted by….

**Okay so first of all sorry for the long wait for the update!See i am just losing my interst in Twilight**

**since everyone has read it. Get what i am saying??Ok then also aren't i just evil to put a cliff hanger?**

**And don't think this story is coming to a close, its really only half the story so stick with me and then in **

**the end you will be like' Oh i get it now!' School is so stressing its not even funny anymore but i will try**

**to update before memorial day!**

**LOVes**

**Please review guys!  
**


	14. Random girl tapping

**Raise your hand if you feel like the biggest faliure ever! *raises hand***

APOV

Jasper. Why I knew his name was a mystery to me. The man swiveled around in his bar stool with piercing but still soft topaz eyes. He gasped when he saw me. _Was it because I was a vampire, or something else? _Happening in only seconds another tremor hit my body and I was enveloped by memories that seemed distant but still there.

The man similar to this 'Jasper' came into my mind filling in the black shadow that had once held nothing but mysteriousness in the soldier's body that I killed. _He was laughing this time and brushing a strand of hair from another women's forehead. They seemed to be in a comfy cove with candles everywhere just…talking and enjoying each other's company. _I really could not make the girls face out but she seemed oddly familiar, the whole thing really. Like Déjà Vu. I could feel the army issued blankets course texture against what little exposed skin I had. But oddly the feeling was comforting.

I brushed this vision away being aware that to 'Jasper' I was just some random girl who tapped him on his shoulder and when trying to be polite that stupid stupid…girl was just staring into space. I realized that Jasper's hands were around my waist supporting me while I was off in my own little daze. I would have blushed furiously but instead stepped back mumbling apologies like a lunatic.

"Oh don't worry ma'm here sit down and take a break there." He said leading me over to a booth. His southern accent made me swoon. I wearily slid down into the upholstered modern looking booth, still feeling slightly uneasy.

"I am so sorry I just got um, ah caught up for a second." I smiled, already feeling relaxed with him. I could feel his eyes though burning through me, wanting to know so much. _Well might as well just be plain and open with it seeming as it is inevitable._

"Jasper, Jasper Whitlock and yours?" he said extending his arm across the table. _Holy crap! How the hell did I already know his damn name!?_

"Oh ah it's Alice Brandon." I tried to be as calm as possible.

He watched as I answered and laughed but then turned serious again.

"So let's cut the chit chat and get down to the actual conversation." I tilted my head to the side so he could continue.

"Let's start with the fact that you are a vampire."

**JPOV (After the bite a couple of years ago…dun dun DUN!!!)**

My head was throbbing. I carefully picked up my head to fall back onto the _sharp_ hard gravel ground. Memories washed through me but they were hazy. I finally gathered the momentum to push myself up with the help of my M-16. _Wait, a gun? What am I doing with a gun!? _

A woman that looked slightly familiar leaned down and helped me up. My body told me to run because apparently it sensed her as a danger. I stumbled as she started dragging me into an alley right where I was lying. I was wearing a 101st Airborne uniform with complementing boots. _What is happening!? _

"What's your name?" asked the women. I hardly noticed that I was already pushed up against a wall. _Um my name? _Suddenly the name Jasper appeared in my mind and I blurted it out.

"Okay then Jasper come with me, I need to get you out of here and take you to safety." She whispered eyeing the moving convoy of American soldiers heading out. I numbly nodded my head letting her take the lead.

I was so caught up in this new excitement to notice how I had this burning in the back of my throat. I also had this sudden urge to race over to the moving convoy and take their blood. _Wait what!? Did I just think what I thought I heard. Yeah that urge was still there. Okay that's not weird to ya know smell blood from a good mile away and lust for it. Yep everything was just fine. Oh my God! That is so not right! Damn I better stop this mental war with myself. I mean I probably look like some idiot trying to argue with himself. _

I also noticed that everything around me was more defined and pure. I could see past the road as I could hear the Americans now a good two miles away having a regular conversation. _Okay this is just some weird random dream or hallucination I am having. I really must have hit my head pretty hard…_

We got in a Wolseley and drove off in silence. After driving for two hours I was not tried which was really strange but I did find myself in a trance. We pulled up to a train station that was now in America. I could defiantly smell the scent of surrounding people's blood. I did not think I could contain myself for very much longer. The weird thing was that this lady did not have the same smell. How odd. She left but quickly came back towing along another women that looked like her identical. She had the same bright vibrant red hair but hers was contained in a bun. She had the same pale complexion and had a prominent bone structure like the women. I really only started noticing the details of people and things, probably because I have been in such a trance of shock. The woman that was identical to my captor nodded and got in the car. She also had the same smell as her identical. Then it hit me. She did not have blood, like me. So I decided that she was safe if she was like me. Neither one of us talked as she pulled from the train station and headed south.

And that is how I spiraled into the dark hole also known as my life. We ended up going to Texas where the women, Meghan ran her 'business'. When we had gotten there she finally told me about my vampirism and her operation. She recruited newborn vampires to make an army. I was part of this. Not that I really had a choice because for one thing I was scared shitless of her and my future. I had no place to go. When I did learn about me becoming a vampire I was none pleased. I sank into depression for about a month or two before Meghan forced me to start pulling my own weight. I had grown numb to the constant killing and hate. When I did a task like killing a newborn I did so without remorse.

But after a while it did get to me. So once I got my bearings I decided to run away. I did this successfully. I really could not stay anywhere to long because of the off chance that I would kill a human in daylight. I skipped around in life really. Going from place to place, job from job. But nothing seemed to fill this feeling I had. There was a part of me that was unknown and empty.

Currently I was in Chicago testing my strength not to jump some poor innocent person. So far it was going well although I found that I needed to hunt more often to be able too. I was at a random diner pretending to drink coffee while flirtingly with the waitress when a smell hit me. It was such a long time ago that I had smelled that scent but sure enough I could smell it. I was about to turn around to see who it was but the other person beat me too it.

I swiveled around to meet the most gorgeous vampire I have ever seen. She looked almost pixie like, and strangely there was something familiar about her as though I had once meet her. At this moment she was just standing there looking far away; it was kind of cute in a way. She looked like she was going to faint so I quickly grabbed her by the waist and held onto her until she snapped out of it. When she did she looked embarrassed and quickly composed herself.

She started to say how sorry she was and I instantly felt concern for her so I lead her over to a table to sit.

"What's your name?" she asked nimbly.

"Jasper, Jasper Whitlock and yours?" I asked with interest.

"Ah Alice Brandon."She stuttered. She was amazing and the name suited her.

"Now let's get to the fact that you're a vampire." I said forwardly. _I wanted anwers and I had not spoken to a vampire in years. There was something just right about her._

You must go from the beginning to be in the past again. (The biggest hint of your whole entire life)

Okay you must all hate me...and I do not blame you. I have a problem with time mangement. You reviewers have been sooo nice and i don't deserve you all! I really am sorry and I feel wayy too guilty about not updating soon.=( I have been caught up in one of my new stories but I PROMISE TO MAKE IT UP TO YOU GUYS! lol if i get some review than i will power write before I leave for 5 weeks in which i hope to get some writing in...

Anyways story related i don't know how really to relay the importance that this story is seriously not EVEN half over with! I still have way to much in store for them that it's kinda rediculous! Lol anyways you really got to stick with me and I promise i will NOT give up on this story.

Please Review for next chapter update soon.=)-oh and it will be longer too!


	15. In that bed post

APOV

"Yes, I am sorry but do you think that I could just get to the point." He was it. I knew it. I was inpatient because I really wanted to make sure. He was the one I was going to spend the rest of my life with; he was the one I was going to before becoming a vampire. That knowledge stood firmly in my mind. He was sitting across for me. Just out of my grasp, which I hoped to change.

"Yes of course go ahead." He said calmly.

"You and I knew each other before we were vampires. I am sure of it. See I have the power to see the future or the past and well as far as I can tell we…"I trailed off; embarrassed.

"We were what?" he said leaning in with interest. Then when it hit him he quickly averted his eyes but chuckled. "Tell me more…" he said again.

"Well from what I can tell you were a soldier in WWII; airborne I think and I was a nurse in Bastogne when something obviously killed me although I do not remember what. Then while I was a vampire I killed you and left and well here I am now." I wrapped it up. He looked in deep thought so I added 'I understand if you don't want to talk to me because well, I did condemn you to this lifestyle."

"No, you have nothing to apologize for. Although your story makes sense. I know that when I woke up I was in a uniform and everything in Bastogne…"he said in deep thought.

And from there we hit it off.

APOV (Year after they meet)

I was comfortably cuddled up against my husband in our new residence. Yeah, that 'husband' would happen to be Jasper Whitlock or now Hale…or Cullen. It was a very confusing subject. After our meeting there was an instant connection that we could not fight. Soon after we started to go out I had a vision about a family that we were to live with. My 'dad' Carsile and my 'mom' Esme took us in when I explained why I was even there.

I also had two 'brothers'; Edward and Emmet with a 'sister' Rosalie. Our family's lifestyle was different from other vampire covens. First, we all fed on animals, and second we lived with regular humans. Jasper was the last to change to this new diet and he had his flaws but it was not his fault. From his past lifestyle he had grown so used to the regular song and dance that the adjustment was difficult, but he did do it.

At the moment we were living in a small town on the outskirts of Ohio. Our family was very close and it seemed that everything was coming together for everyone. The subject of our past comes up often from Jasper and mine's conversation. We have researched a lot about who we once were. I sometimes have flashes of that past put they are limited. Recently I had been seeing a wooden chest with the name of Lane painted on it.

I had a hunch that I knew her in some point of my life back then because the box looked about that old and was in a dark background. One of the things Jasper and I had talked about was going back to the place where we both were changed. We heard there was a museum there of things from the soldiers and nurses that we were both interested to see.

"Jasper, what are we doing this week?" I asked, twisting my head around to meet his loving gaze.

"Nothing I know of, why?" He asked with interest.

"Well I was wondering if we could visit that museum in Belgium. I mean maybe we could get more answers." I asked pleadingly.

"Sure if that's what you want to do. I will go online right now and get us some tickets. Anyways it's their off season so tickets should be cheap." He said getting from the couch and kissing me on my forehead. Another thing about the Cullen's was that we were very rich. From Carlisle being a popular doctor and we all living so long going from job to job we had collected a great amount of money. Enough where we could go on random trips like this at the snap of our fingers.

Later that day-in Belgium

The strong winds blew against my icy skin as Jasper and I made our way to the museum, which was only about a good twenty minutes away from the airport. A large brown building loomed ahead with a sign indicating that this was the museum. It was supposed to be in honor for all the soldiers, townspeople, and nurses who were there at the time. Inside were artifacts, models and brief history on the things that happened there.

Once at the entrance Jasper and I locked hands as we made our way into the heated building. Over stimulus took over me as I saw familiar things in my visions and my past memory. Without knowing my feet carried me over to the nurses' artifacts, Jasper on my heels. In a trance I wildly looked around for something I did not know. That's when my eyes landed on it. The chest that I had seen in my dreams. Kneeling down I brushed some dust from the front to revel the name 'Lane' painted on it.

I was about to unlatch the two big locks when a plump women appeared from the other display.

"Hello my name is Miriam! What you are looking at is called a 'hope chest' that were popular in the 1940s. We found this one in the ruble of a bombed cathedral, serving as a hospital where it is said that all nurses and doctors were buried under the ruble. We think this is one on the nurses who lived there's chest." Hearing this I immediately tensed and froze under the hand of Jasper.

"It was." I blurted out without thinking. Something inside me told me this was true. I knew this woman. I surprised myself a little by how confident I was in my answer.

"Did you know this woman?" Miriam asked. She looked at me with intense interest as I answered.

"No, but I knew her best friend." I said silently.

"Oh my! That is amazing. I will show you the whole section of things we found at that Cathedral when it collapsed." Leading me over to the section down there was an array of different artifacts some on tables others in glass cases. Kind of like an antique store.

I decided to start by going over to the glass counter tops that had letters in them. My excitement raced. I knew this is where I would find my answers I needed. Unnessisarly leaning down I started with the first letter. It was to a family from a nurse telling about her experience. After skimming over a few I saw something that caught my eye.

It was a short letter; a love letter. But that was not what I was looking at. I froze. Without removing the letter from my sight I hastily grabbed Jasper's arm and pulled him to look at the letter. It read;

Hello Alice,

I will meet you in three days.

Love,

Jasper W.

It was all true. All these visions. Jasper and I had been together through it all. Seconds later I was enveloped in another vision;

The point of view was looking down at some white lien before I could hear the person gasp and run to a calendar. The next thing she did was run to a pad of paper and writes something down hastily before a knock on her door rung out. The women then folded the paper quickly and stumbled as fast as possible over to the bed on the other side. Popping open the top of the bed head bars she stuffed it in, and opened the door.

Snapping out of it I was greeted by worried looking Jasper. I felt like I was not there anymore, like someone else was leading me and making all my decisions.

"Jasper is a bed here?!" I asked him in desperation.

"Ah, I think I saw one over by the chest. Wait why?"But I didn't answer him. I just ran back over to the other display to find an iron bed without a mattress but it was defiantly the one I saw. Without another thought I popped upon the little plug like thing from the iron bar. Jasper intrigued with my behavior was close behind me. Reaching in I felt around for the piece of paper. After a few seconds my sensitive fingers brushed over a frail piece of paper. Grabbing it carefully I pulled it out and showed it to Jasper.

Miriam had already gone to other visitors so she had not been watching this show. I carefully smoothed out the ruffled paper to see a blurred yellowed paper with writing on it. Showing it too Jasper he silently led me over to a bench where we both tried to make out what it said; even with our vampire sight it was still hard to read.

Jasper surprised me at how calm he was about all of this. And I loved him for it too; not asking questions just doing. Squinting I could see the faint words…pregnant. The exact words were 'I was pregnant. Jasper I love you, 1994.' It all came to me. That woman in my visions was me. I wrote that right before the Cathedral was going to be bombed. I knew that I was going to die. That knock on the door was a doctor telling me to come down stairs and help evacuate people. I had written it, in hopes of someone finding it so that when Jasper was still alive he would know. He never knew. I had only known for minutes.

I had been pregnant with Jasper Whitlock's baby on the Frontline.

Thanks to my reviewers;

jazzyjonasluvr,pixiedancer22, Realynn8

You guys are awesome. OKay so the next chapter will be up next week. Oh this is soo exciting cause now we are getting into the actual story!! =)


	16. To Italy we go!

JPOV

_WHAT!? How could this be? And I thought that us just being together in another time period was weird…_

"Alice we must go back and tell Carlisle! This is major!" I half screamed but not in a mad voice. My beautiful Alice quickly nodded as we ran out into the freezing climate. Once we were out of sight from human eyes we picked up pace until we got on the long trip back. Neither of us talked on the way back but instead settled on looking at anything but each other. I really don't know why though. Alice and I have been in a physical relationship plenty of times so I see no need to be acting this way. I guess just the shock of this all made us on edge. I was a father. I don't think I could really grasp the fact.

As we got into the airport at Forks I could not help but glow with pride at the thought that I am or was a father. That also made me realize that she or he was gone, killed in the collapse with her mom. I hung my head down as we wove through the crowds and into the parking lot. I could tell the same thoughts were going through Alice's mind too because her mood also changed with thought.

Flipping open her cell phone, Alice dialed Carlisle and told him that we would be arriving in a few minutes in the new mustang I had gotten. Running up the porch to meet Carlisle, Alice started talking so fast that even I could not understand what she was saying even with my vampire hearing.

"Calm down Alice let's sit inside and talk about this." Carlisle said calmly. Esme and Edward as well as Emmet and Rosalie finally appeared in the living room; interested in something new and entertaining. So then once everyone was settled she quickly started off with our story about her finding out about the pregnancy.

"So Carlisle I need to know if there is something I can do! I cannot believe I had a baby!" She squealed. Rosalie at first was glaring at her in jealousy but now she joined in the slap happy fun, even if there was a trace of jealousy left inside her.

"Well that is indeed both good and bad news. Let me go too my office and look through a few of my books for a reference although the chances of it happening are little too none…" He said trailing off doubtfully.

"Oh yes, please Carlisle! I know that just has to work!" She said jumping up and down on my lap.

"Let's just wait right now and try not to get our hopes up." I said smoothing out her ruffled hair.

Later in Carlisle's office

"See right here in this section you can see that it is possible, but only under certain circumstances. Plus Aro owes me a favor so this could be the perfect opportunity to use it. "Carlisle said openly.

"I will come with you guys to back it up if you want." Edward offered.

"No Edward this is journey is for Jasper and Alice together. They must find their destiny as one." Carlisle said with glimmering eyes.

"Then to Italy we go!"Alice squealed bursting with hope as she pulled me out of the house.

Later at the Voltaire

"WHAT!?" One of the Voltaire guards yelled after hearing our request.

"Aro you must understand that this is the best opportunity to use such a power! Please think about it and try to see from our point of view." Alice begged Aro from inside the counsel ring.

Aro nodded slowly before rising up to address us all. "I will consult with my guard and the elders before I make my decision. You are welcome to stay here until told otherwise. I will get one of the maids to find a suitable room to wait. I assure you that your time here will be limited and you should be on your way home before morning." And with that Aro left, followed by most of the other counsels and elders.

Doubt went through my mind as I thought about the possibility that they would accept our plea. Right as I was about to sit down a meek human maid came stumbling into the room and humbly led us through the corroders and back into the small cold stone room.

"Ah come now Alice and Jasper I have much to do today. After consulting with the elders and special guards we have decided to grant your wish. This also means we are even with Carlisle as well as you being in our debt. Looking in the future we realize that it is still your destiny to become vampires and not remember much about your future, etc etc etc." Taking an unnecessary breath he continued as we listened carefully.

"You shall be able to go back in time with the power of four of our guards' powers. You may have the baby because destiny has it that she must be born, but this also means that after you have gone through the pregnancy in human form we will come and turn you back. The baby will be handed off to another family who cannot conceive. You must meet these regulations to the point and be ready for the emotionally part of letting go of the child. Do you agree?" Aro asked in a wicked tone. My dead heart soared; we were going to be parents.

Okay I know this is going quick but I think it's okay. Looking back at some of the first chapters I am quite emmbarrassed at how bad they were. I will be re writing it once I am finished and their may be a possible sequal that would be ten times better! Thank you so much for reviewing though i really don't deserve you guys!!! Lol i hope to hear from you all again so then I know to keep writing! =)


End file.
